Namimori Boarding School
by littlethoughtz
Summary: Tsuna is back in Japan after 2 years of training to be the next Vongola boss. He has come back to attend boarding school to find his Famiglia. He meets alot of interesting people there. 1827,8059,slight 6927&X27,GiottoxG,BelxFran. YAOI. M rated for later.
1. New School, New Friends

'We're here'

The Vongola families' best hitman, Reborn stated as the fancy black car pulled to a stop in front of a very elegant looking boarding school.

'Remember Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're here to find appropriate guardians for your Famiglia so don't be a wuss and get to know people, Got it?'

The 10th Vongola boss, Tsuna didn't even hear Reborn; all he could think of was how nerve wracking all this was so he decided to give a curt reply so he didn't get caught out for not listening.

'Y-yes Reborn-san, I-I'll do my best'

'You better, now here's your schedule and room details, your bags will be sent up later. Now get out of my car Dame-Tsuna!'

'HIEEE, o-of course Reborn'

Too scary! Next thing I know I'm lying flat on the pavement outside the car with pain now emitting from my head.

'I-itai that hurt!'

'Dame-Tsuna hurry up and follow me to class or I'll give you detention.'

I noticed Reborn's smirk as I thought of what the evil hitman now teacher just said.

'EHH? You're teaching here? Since when?'

If my Vongola intuition was anything to go by I knew I would be hearing something very unpleasant coming out of my tutor's mouth any second now.

'Well Dame-Tsuna, I will be your school principal and homeroom teacher for as long as you're here.'

I felt shivers down my spine that had nothing to do with the weather when I realised reborn wasn't done speaking.

'Oh and you remember all those nice trainers you had over in Italy? Well consider yourself lucky they'll be your new class teachers.'

AHHH I'm gonna be killed here! What was he thinking bringing them here?

The orange and black clad man eyed the Vongola boss up and down with an amused face. His reactions to simple things made the hitman laugh inside. Said hitman loved to tease the boy, he was acting as if it was the end of the world. He looked positively terrified pacing back and forth nibbling on his nails. Some things never change.

Oh Primo I'm so nervous. How am I supposed to form a new mafia family when I've never had friends? In fact most of the people that I went to with in middle school are probably here. I'm sure someone will recognise me as 'No-good Tsuna' as I was known by here. It's not as if I look any different from back then, just a few inches taller. The reason I was called that is kind of obvious if you think about it. I wasn't good at anything sports, schoolwork, art, music anything. All I was good at was being clumsy and stupid. Just as I was about to give up hope in life Reborn came along and brought me to Italy where I trained hard and became the 10th Vongola boss. At first I thought he was just some crazy dude spreading nonsense about mafia and such but now I know differently. It's been two years since I've been back in Japan. No one will probably remember me by now as I never really talked to anyone, but if they did I'd most likely be called 'No-good Tsuna' again or something worse. I know that I've changed a good bit but I'm still the same old stuttering idiot.

Oh well here goes nothing.

I can hear Reborn talking to the class about me. For the love of Primo I feel as if I'm about to pass out.

'Please welcome your new classmate Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

When I walked into the classroom my face felt like it heated to 100 degrees I was so nervous and embarrassed.

'H-hi my n-name is Tsuna' Fuck why can't I stop stuttering at least. I cringed when the gasps started. I swear they remembered me as the idiot. When I opened the eyes I hadn't realised I closed, I was very shocked when no-one was insulting me.

'Kawaii he's so cute' Haru whispered to Kyoko, 'Hmm I agree!'

Big smiles appeared over all the girls when they realised how cute Tsuna was.

'Holy shit! That's a dude?'

'Ya pretty sure'

Reborn stood and watched with amusement at the red faced, puppy eyed Tsuna as he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt and the reactions of all the male students in the class. All it took was a quick glance with his beady black eyes to see countless nosebleeds and drool dripping down their chins. There was one that stood out though. He was smiling like an idiot at the boy. Looks like this will be interesting.

'Tsuna!' a tall guy with black hair and light brown eyes and a massive grin waved at the newcomer, 'Hey do you remember me?'

Eyes widened throughout the class at this statement. The baseball star and the cute bunny know each other? How did they meet?

'E-eh? O-of course I remember you Yamamoto-kun….b-but how come you remember me?'

No way Yamamoto Takeshi remembers me? But how I've never even spoken to him plus he's so popular how on earth did he know I even existed back then?

'How could I not? You look exactly the same as middle school!'

'No way we had someone that cute in middle school?'

'Not possible'

'Unless…'

'Ah it's No-good Tsuna!' someone screeched from the back of the room.

Ahh I guess the cats out of the bag. I could hear whispers circulating the room but not so much as to hear what they were saying.

'No fucking way, that's No-good Tsuna from before?'

'Not possible he's way too cute to be that idiot'

'But Yamamoto just said he went to middle school with us and he was the only one who ever left Namimori Middle'

'Now that you mention it he does kinda look the sa—'

BANG!

Everyone looked up at their new homeroom teacher slash principal with fear.

'Reborn! You brought Leo to school?' Well at least no one got hurt that's the good thing.

'Of course I brought Leo to school Dame-Tsuna I bring him everywhere, plus he scares the shit out of people.'

Sigh~

'Reborn all you need to do is look at someone. That would do the trick' Dear Primo he just likes to take the hard way.

'Excuse me Tsunayoshi but is that any way to speak to your tutor?'

Oh shit I'm dead!

'Hieee, I'm sorry p-please don't k-kill me'

It's so much fun playing with him. He never fails to make him laugh.

'Now who would like to share book with Tsuna here today?'

Hands shot up like wildfire around the room of each gender.

'Alright Yamamoto Takeshi seen as Tsuna will be your new roommate you two can share'

'Roommates? Awesome' Yamamoto was pleased to know one of his new roommates. Now he has to figure out the other.

'H-hi I'm r-really surprised you r-remembered me from middle school. I didn't think y-you even knew me back then, after all y-you were so popular.' I really need to stop stuttering like a fool. I'm embarrassing myself.

'Course I remember you, you were the cutest little thing always tripping over yourself making mistakes but never giving up. I admired you for it even though you were younger than me haha'

Well after that you can only imagine how much I'm blushing right now. It's not every day you hear that someone admires you especially when you're me.

Waa he's so cute blushing like that. He looks so innocent you could come just by looking at those puppy dog eyes. Kami this is going to be hard, just keep on smiling.

Riiiiiing.

'Class dismissed' The hitman thinks he has found the first member of the Vongola 10th family even if the leader hasn't figured it out yet.

I watched as Reborn walked out of the class with a serious look on his face, wonder what that was about?

'Hey Tsuna, wanna go take our break together?'

'Sure'

A shadow full of mischief looked over the new Vongola boss and friend thinking from above. It's time to pay his new boss a little visit, maybe give him a little surprise heh.


	2. Gokudera Hayato & an Embarrasing Brother

When I walked out onto the roof I noticed something odd. It was eerily quiet not even the sound of a birds caw, because of my position I have to be able to tell when something is off and it takes a lot of practice. Thank Primo there was only one other person to protect here.

'Yamamoto get back until I tell you'

'Huh what's up?' What's going on he looks so serious.

'Just as expected of the 10th generation Vongola family boss, you were able to detect my presence almost immediately, but not soon enough' a voice shouted from above them. I saw a guy with silver like hair and emerald green eyes jump down from the water tank and he proceeded to attack me full on with countless sticks of dynamite.

Looks as though I'm going to have to fight to protect Yamamoto. I could see the look of confusion pass over his face as I slipped a pair of gloves on and threw a dying will pill into my mouth. Before my opponent could react I sped around the roof quickly putting out the flames of the dynamite by slashing my gloved hands through them before they exploded the whole school.

'Very good being able to get through my triple bomb threat.'

'Huh?' Why isn't he attacking me? In fact he looks very familiar, like I've seen him somewhere before. Funny.

Next thing I know the dude is kneeling on the ground in front of me with a hand across his chest. What the hell is he doing?

'Judaime, please let me be your right hand man for your Famiglia?'

Ah look at those pleading eyes how am I supposed to say no?

'Eh w-well I-'

'Judaime please'

Ah not the puppy dog eyes!

'O-okay'

The bomber sighed in relief as he thought his cute boss was going to say no. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened to him if he was thrown away again. Now that he looked at the 10th without the seriousness and his dying will flame he could see the guy was far more beautiful than any girl he ever met. He realised as the right hand man he must protect his boss from hungry hounds starting with the idiot over by the door.

'Hey you! Why are you gawking at the 10th?' He smiled the cheek of him! Wait why was he blushing at that smile?

'I-its okay he's m-my new friend.' Ah no they can't fight Yamamoto knows nothing about their world.

'Well only if Judaime says so' Grr I want to wipe that smirk off his face!

'Maa Maa new guy I'm not like the rest of the guys having perverted thoughts about the bunny, I prefer green eyes'

What the hell is up with him dropping that cheesy line and winking at me and WHY THE FUCK AM I BLUSHING?

'W-what are you guys talking about? A-anyway what's your name you look really familiar?' Really I swear I've seen this guy somewhere before.

'Gokudera Hayato, please call me Hayato, Judaime.'

Ah that's it!

'G-Gokudera Hayato? A-are you related to B-Bianchi and G-nii-san?'

Maybe this is their half brother they told me about.

'Ah yes how did you know?'

Why does he know those idiots and why is he talking about G like he's an older brother to him.

'Um well Bianchi was always hanging around Reborn when I was in Italy and G-nii-san and Giotto-nii-san are really good friends plus he gives me lots of advice on things which is very helpful hehe'

I won't tell him that the advice G-nii-san gives me is about how to prank people or get out of things. Actually Hayato looks upset; maybe I shouldn't have brought them up.

'It's okay if you don't wanna talk about them, I understand Hayato.'

How can he be so considerate to me? No-one has ever treated me like that before.

'Judaime, thank-you'

'Hey guys we should eat lunch before the bell goes or we'll be starving until dinner'

'O-okay, Hayato this is Yamamoto Takeshi, he's captain of the baseball team and my first friend.'

Oops I didn't even ask if he wanted to be friends with me or not.

'E-eh I mean he- Aah'

Tsuna looked so cute there I had to give him a hug.

'Tsuna I'm grateful you think of me as a friend'

'Oi get your hands of the Judaime baseball idiot!'

How dare he touch the 10th, I don't like the way he's caressing him.

'Maa Maa Hayato~kun, don't be jealous I'll give you a hug too.'

Tsuna watched with a smile on his face as Yamamoto went up and wrapped his arms Hayato. I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my mouth while watching him trying to beat Yamamoto off but at the same time blushing with embarrassment. I'm so happy I actually made friends today.

Hiding in an alcove on the roof was Reborn and Bianchi smiling at the three boys bantering.

'I hope Hayato feels better after meeting those two, he's always believed the worlds against him since he found out about his mother, but I think things could change now if his reaction is anything to go by'

'Hmm I agree, I have a feeling that this Vongola Famiglia could be as strong as the 1st maybe even surpassing them with the help of their strong feelings.

After dinner Hayato went to see Reborn about his living arrangements, it turns out all three of us will be sharing a room together. I'm so glad. Maybe I should go see Giotto-nii-san, I haven't seen him in two months. I bet he'll be surprised when he sees me I don't think anyone told him about me coming to school here. At least I remembered to get his room number off Reborn. Turns out he's sharing a room with G, I can't wait to see him again.

Wow this school is so big and fancy everything along the hallways look so expensive. Oh I found his room.

'Mmph…'

What was that? Huh guess I'm hearing things. Heh I should just barge into Giotto-nii-san's room and surprise him. Slam (door)!

'GIOTTO-nii…san…'

Oh shit, oh shit! Why didn't I knock? I didn't even realise my intuition was warning like crazy because I was so excited to see my brother…but I really didn't need to see him with his tongue down G's throat while caressing him in places I don't want to know. The worst thing is they were so wrapped up in each other I don't think they even heard me. I guess I should just leave.

Quietly.

Creak.

SHIT!

'Tsuna? Is that you?'

'E-eh ya'

'TSUNA! I can't believe you're here! Wait why are you here?'

Nii-san don't you realise what you're doing in front of my innocent eyes, damn my face feels like its reaching boiling point. I think he just realised why I look so embarrassed.

'O-oh this is…we just…eh'

'Giotto-nii it's okay I'll just c-come back later.'

Damn Giotto really wanted to greet his brother but he still had a raging hard on from G. The noises he makes are so cute. Besides he could feel the younger males face heating up in embarrassment and Giotto knew there is no way he was going to get up from straddling the older males hips looking the way he does, which he thought to himself he didn't want anyone else but him having the pleasure to see.

'Eh I'm sorry Tsuna I didn't know you were gonna be here, eh'

'It's okay I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow Giotto-nii and G-nii-san.'

'See you in the morning Tsuna' G mumbled from Giotto's shoulder. Giotto smiled at his younger brother and said the same.

Whew!

That image will be forever imprinted in my brain. At least I got to see my brother. Now I need to get some sleep so I can get up in the morning.

Tsuna then proceeded down the hall to his room and fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow mumbling good nights at his new roommates and friends.


	3. Hayato, Yamamoto & the Three Mystery Men

Beep Beep Beep!

'Nngh'

Nooo I don't want to get up! It's far too early to get up. I'm going back to sleep.

I was just about to fall asleep again when I felt someone gently shaking my side.

'Judaime, you need to get up or you're gonna be late for breakfast.'

All of yesterdays events came rushing back into my head when I realised I wasn't in Italy anymore but sleeping in my new school's dorm with my two new friends.

'S-sorry Hayato I forgot where I was hehe'

'It's okay Judaime' Ah Kami why did he have to look like that when he woke up.

Tsuna was gripping the blanket to his chest as his little mouth opened into an O shape and a small yawn came out while he rubbed his eyes sleepily with his other tiny hand.

'Is Yamamoto up yet Hayato?'

'No I'll get him now Judaime'

As I watched Hayato walk over to Yamamoto's bed I noticed the bomber was already dressed and if I hadn't already known that the guy was nice I would have been scared shitless at the look he was giving Yamamoto. I could only feel sorry for the brown eyed boy when Hayato started shouting.

'OI BASEBALL IDIOT GET THE FUCK UP OR YOU'LL MAKE JUDAIME LATE!'

'Come on Hayato don't get your panties in a twist I'm getting up now haha'

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?' He was fuming to say the least at the idiot's behaviour towards him. It was like he had no respect for someone stronger than him. Well that was going to change Gokudera Hayato was not going to be made a fool of in front of his boss.

He threw his fist towards Yamamoto's face but it surprisingly never connected. The idiot was standing up quicker than he could see, laughing!

'Maa Maa Hayato, don't be mad I was just kidding'

But he didn't listen he just kept throwing punches at the boy. Next thing the bomber knew Yamamoto had a firm grip around his waist and arms so he couldn't throw any more punches. The way he was holding him felt like he was hugging him from behind and it made Hayato blush for reasons unknown to him. He gritted his teeth and tried to get out but Yamamoto's grip was too strong. He could feel the baseballer's warm breath when he leaned in to whisper into his ear.

'I'll let you go if you promise not to attack me again. I wonder if you're this feisty in bed. I may just have to find out myself sometime haha'

The green eyed boy blushed more than he ever had realising what Yamamoto meant. He felt said boy's arms release him and Hayato was only upset for a second about the loss of heat when he started shouting again.

'YOU BASEBALL IDIOT! DON'T TOUCH ME AGAIN!'

'Haha'

No I don't want them to fight each other they might get hurt. I could see Yamamoto whisper something into Hayato's ear but couldn't hear what he said. Hayato's face went red with rage he could only imagine.

'Hayato, Yamamoto please stop fighting, please'

Both boys looked over to the boy nearly in tears from the two elder teens fighting.

'Judaime I'm so sorry I'll never do something so reckless again' Shit I never meant to make him cry! What is wrong with me lately?

'Me too sorry Tsuna'

'I-it's okay just please don't *sniff* fight anymore.' Bloody hell why did I start crying I'm such a baby.

'We won't'

* * *

><p>After the three were dressed and ready they went to get breakfast and then headed for homeroom.<p>

'Students we have a new classmate today his name is Gokudera Hayato'

'Another one?'

'Wonder what he's like?'

The students watched with curiosity as the new student walked into the classroom. Their curiosity soon turned to fear when an angry glare was directed their way. Although everyone was scared all the girls started to crush on the newcomer because of the vibe of danger he gave off.

'Gokudera you can sit down on the other side of Yamamoto'

'Hell no I am NOT sitting beside that baseball idiot'

'Why not it'll be fun roomy haha'

'You shut your fu-'

'Hayato please you said no fighting'

Everyone stared in awe at the affect their other new classmate had over the angry man. His face visibly softened while his eyes lightened at the schools new cutie.

'Sorry Judaime I forgot'

Looks like the moment of softness was over the class thought as the hard glare came back on his face whenever he looked anywhere else. Only when he looked at Tsuna would his face soften. The class couldn't blame him though. After all it was hard not to melt under that innocent gaze.

'Alright now that that's sorted get back to work or else there's detention for everyone. And I don't mean sitting in a classroom under supervision, I mean hard back breaking labour!'

* * *

><p>Lunch was just finishing and the three boys were heading back to their designated classrooms.<p>

'Hey g-guys? I need to use the toilet I'll meet you in class.'

'You sure Judaime? Maybe I should go with you, don't want any hounds appearing and taking advantage of you.

'W-what? There are no dogs here Hayato. And I'm sure I'm only going toilet'

'Come on Hayato Tsuna will be fine. He's right there are no dogs in this school.'

'I didn't mean dogs you fucking idiot' he growled angrily at Yamamoto. He then turned around to insist he accompany his boss to the bathroom to find him no longer there.

'Look he's already gone so let's get going or we'll be late for class'

'Whatever idiot' even though he agreed he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Toilet where the hell is the toilet? I'll keep looking for a few more minutes but if I still can't find it I'll have to ask someone.<p>

'Oh look who it is, the new student'

I turned around and found three boys that looked on the trouble maker side were standing behind me sneering for whatever reason or other.

'H-hi I'm Tsuna, nice to meet you.' Because of my polite nature I offered my hand out them.

'Haha guys look at him he doesn't even realise the position he's in'

Position what the hell are they on about? Oh I know I can ask them where the toilet is'

'Um do any of you know where the toilet is?'

'Yes we do, doesn't mean we're going to tell you'

'W-well why not?' Why are they walking closer to me, invading my personal space don't they know what that means?

'Because we want to have a little fun with you first' the leader Tsuna assumed said as he shoved boy against the wall placing a knee between his crotch.

'Fun? What are you talking about?'

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Tsuna the three most terrifying people of the school, who were fortunate enough to pass, watched the encounter of the boy and the trouble makers.<p>

'Hmm stupid weakling.' This was the thought of a black haired man with feathers in his hair.

The second passerby watched the show with a glint of perverseness in his mismatched blue and red eyes.

The last but certainly not least person to watch the little crowd of people had steel grey eyes and black hair like midnight. All he thought was 'Herbivore.'

Even though the three guys were laughing inside at the smaller boys' weakness each of them thought they should step in for different reasons, not realising that there was others beside himself about to interfere.

Just when each of the three were about to move from their hiding places a bright orange flash appeared and the leader of the trouble makers was sent flying to the other end of the hall. What surprised everyone the most was the fact that it was the little boy they all believed weak who threw that destructive punch, not the fact that there was now a dent in the wall where the leader landed and blood trickling down his head.

All the boys present now realised they shouldn't make assumptions on appearance and the three passerby's smirked and thought to themselves that things would get interesting especially when the little bunny ran over to the unconscious boy in tears mumbling about not meaning to hit him that hard. The three mystery men thought the boy was both strong and weak as they walked away.

* * *

><p>Oh no what have I done? Oh Primo help! I didn't mean to hit him that hard I forgot I was dealing with a normal person. I could hear the other two boys running away as I dropped to my knees in front of the boy I hit.<p>

'*Sniff* p-please wake up *sniff* I'm s-sorry I didn't *sniff* mean to h-hit you that hard, p-please.'

'….w-why…are you crying…when I'm…the one w-who tried to force you…?'

'B-because *sniff* that doesn't matter I s-shouldn't have hit you so hard *sniff*' Thank Primo he's okay. I gently lifted his head into my lap to check how bad his head is. I could see a long gash near his hairline but it wasn't too deep and the bleeding was starting to stop thankfully.

'You have some strength little dude.'

'Hah sometimes I wish I didn't.' I mumbled this mostly to myself but I think the guy heard me. Before he could ask anything about it I changed the subject.

'S-so what's your name?'

'I'm Basil and you're Tsuna'

'H-how did you know my name?' I looked down at the injured boy and took his appearance in. He had bright blue eyes slightly long shaggy blond hair and his build was a bit taller and muscular than me.

'How could I not you're very popular here you know?'

'What? Anyway we better get you to the doctors and get that bandaged up before it gets worse' I started to pull him up but he stopped me for a moment.

'Why are you helping me?'

I looked down at the guy on my lap and tried to reassure him with a smile.

'Because I can't just leave you here I'm not like that.'

The blue eyed boy stared at the little angel like guy with surprise. All he ever did was cause trouble for people and even tried to rape the child for Gods sake but he was still willing to help the trouble maker. He looked at the boy with new admiration and swore to himself he would not let anyone harm the boy beside him.

* * *

><p>Tsuna brought Basil to the school doctor, Shamal with whom he had to beg on his knees and with pleading eyes to treat Basil. Shamal only liked to treat girls but even the lady lover gave in after looking at those puppy dog eyes for too long.<p>

I headed back to English which I was scheduled to have with Lal Mirch one of my old trainers and I could here shouting going on inside the classroom. When I opened the door I saw Yamamoto holding Hayato back and Lal shouting at the bomber. They turned to look at me.

'See he's perfectly fine you insolent brat.'

'Judaime what took you so long you're not hurt are you?' Hayato struggled free from Yamamoto's grasp and ran over to Tsuna to check him over.

'I'm fine Hayato I just ran into someone on the way.' Now that I think about it I never did get to go to the toilet.

'Oi you twits sit down and stop disturbing my class!'

Oh no I forgot about Lal she'll surely castrate me for being late.

'And you Tsunayoshi, what have I told you before about being late?'

'I-if I'm late I'll be punished severely no matter if it's only 2 seconds.'

'Right, your punishment will be to…clean Skull's make up press heh heh'

'No not the make up press. Anything but the make up press. Please!'

Last time I cleaned the make up press things exploded in my face for being left too long, I had a permanent purple glue stuck to my hands for days and for the whole day after I stunk of some weird thing from the press and no one would come near me, not even Lambo who clings to me like I'll disappear if he lets go.

The class was watching the exchange with mild interest wondering how they're new cute bunny new the teachers in the school.

'Fine I'll go lightly since I haven't seen you in a few weeks. You can sort out all my weaponry books in alphabetical order after school.'

'Whew, okay got it.'

After dinner Tsuna went to sort out the books and then headed back to his dorm room to do his homework and sleep. He was getting used to weird things happening now so what he discovered later that week didn't surprise him that much.


	4. The Pervert and The Devil

Someone's watching me, I'm sure of it.

For the rest of the week things went mostly normal compared to the first two days I started here. My teachers slash old trainers teased me about our days together and how useless I was while everyone listened confusedly because they didn't understand what we were on about and occasionally boys from my class would come up and ask to be friends with me but for some reason if Hayato or Basil were there they'd turn the guys on their way. I asked them why but they said I was too innocent to know which I doubt very much.

When I introduced Basil to Hayato and Yamamoto they were very guarded for what I don't know but Basil whispered something to them that I couldn't hear only 'promise' and 'protect' and they seemed to calm down a bit after that.

Anyway things were going normally but I could feel eyes on me, then again I couldn't find anyone watching so I brushed it off.

This went on for the rest of the week and it felt like I was been watched from every corner. If this continues much longer I think I might go crazy. I asked Hayato if he noticed anything odd since he's familiar with the mafia but he just said that there was nothing wrong.

After the past week I've gotten to know everyone in my class so it was a surprise when I walked into the classroom to find someone new occupying my seat. What was weird though was the fact that no one would make eye contact with him, as if they did their lives would be in danger, which was absolutely ridiculous. The boy was one of the most beautiful guys I've ever seen. Oh yes I'm gay but no one apart from Reborn knows that. Well the guy had a purply blue colour o his hair which was chin length and spikes at the back. Actually now that I think about it, the styling reminds me of a pineapple. The most appealing thing about the stranger was his eyes, one was a cerulean blue and the other was blood red.

Those eyes then captured mine and I blushed under his gaze.

'See something you like little bunny?'

If my face wasn't red a few seconds ago it definitely was now. I really wanted to say hell yeah but I'm definitely not confident enough. Plus he'd probably just laugh in my face and everyone else would start laughing at me too.

'E-eh y-your in m-my s-seat' It's so hard not to stutter under that unwavering gaze. I can feel as well as see him slowly look me from head to toe. Goosebumps are left in a trail down my skin wherever his eyes have been.

'So, you're the new student, Sawada Tsunayoshi' he got up out of the boys seat and walked around the desk to stand right in front of Tsuna who shivered from the closeness. The people watching them thought it was from fear but the one leaning down over Tsuna knew different. It was anticipation.

'Well aren't you the cutie, by the way my name's Rokudo Mukuro.'

I could feel my knees starting to shake when he trailed his fingers along my cheek and whispered his name into my ear sexily.

'…ll…T…na'

'Hmm? What's that?'

'C-call me T-tsuna'

'No that won't do. I can't simply call you the same name as everyone else. I'll give you a new nickname for myself…Tsu-kun'

I couldn't think of what to say so it was both fortunate and unfortunate when Hayato butt in.

'OI GET YOUR HANDS OF THE JUDAIME!' that sneaky bastard moving in on the Tenth when no one was there to protect him. The green eyed boy was just about to make a grab for the pervert when someone pulled him back.

'Calm down Hayato, you don't want get on his bad side' Yamamoto made the grab for Hayato and tried to calm the bomber. While he did this he thought something must have interested Rokudo Mukuro for him to actually come to class and it was obvious the way he was eyeing Tsuna even if Tsuna himself was oblivious.

'Mukuro what are you doing to Tsuna?'

'Just welcoming him to the school'

'That better be all.'

'Oya Oya is that a threat baseball boy?'

'…guys…' what's everyone fighting over? I wish they would get along it makes me sad when people fight. Thankfully the teacher walked in just then.

'Alright class today we'll be doing algeb-'

'SHOICHI!'

The red head teacher looked up to find a blur of orange and brown hurtling towards him and pulling him into a tight hug. The blur then turned into a familiar person.

'Tsuna! I heard you were going to school here but I didn't think I had you for class.'

Everyone took their seats and watched with envy as their classmate clung to their teacher.

'I know. I'm so happy I have the only nice trainer for at least one of my classes. Ah I've figured out this will be my favourite class cause you're here Shoichi.'

The man blushed at this, how could he not.

'Thanks Tsuna you've made me happy'

As he watched Tsuna head back to his seat he noticed a rarely seen face.

'Mukuro, nice to finally see you in class again after how long this time?'

'Three months this time sir'

'And why may I ask have you decided to grace the class with your presence today?' The teacher noticed the heated gaze his student sent towards Tsuna although said boy didn't notice.

'Kufufu, well I seem to have found something worth while to attend class for.'

The class seemed to shiver after hearing the evil laugh and could only feel sorry for the small brunet who seemed completely oblivious to his situation. When Rokudo Mukuro, one among three of the strongest and feared people in the school and an A-Class pervert, got interested in something he will stop at nothing to get what he wants from the item in which he's attracted to.

Whoa what was that? That guy, Mukuro, I've never met anyone like him. I probably should be scared of him by the looks everyone's giving me but I'm not, plus since he started to talk to me I still feel watched but not in a 'someone's about to attack' kind of way.

Riiing!

'Okay everyone has their homework down, class dismissed.'

I walked out of the classroom and was about to join Yamamoto and Hayato when a voice stopped me.

'Tsu-kun, we never finished our conversation, comee…with me for lunch. I'll give you a tour around the school, seen as you don't know where the bathroom is kufufu.'

How did he know that? No way did he see what happened the other day? Shit! Right now I didn't care about it too much as he turned around expecting me to follow him. I was just about to follow when Yamamoto called out.

'Het Tsuna you coming for lunch?'

'Eh Mukuro said he'll show me around the school so I'll catch up with you before class' I turned around to follow Mukuro but not quickly enough not to see the look of worry in Yamamoto's eyes. I continued dawn the hall and listened to Hayato and Yamamoto's conversation.

'Hey where's Judaime going?'

'He's gonna spend lunch with Mukuro today'

'WHAT? You let him be dragged off by that pervert?'

'Maa Maa Hayato it was Tsuna's choice. Anyway we can have lunch all to ourselves now haha'

The last thing I heard of their conversation was a growl which I'm almost positive came from Hayato.

'Tsu-kun you should really pay attention to where you're going.'

I didn't realise we stopped until my face was planted in Mukuro's chest. I stepped back awkwardly and ended up against a wall.

'S-sorry I f-forgot you were there'

'Forgot I was here huh? Well aren't you the brave little bunny. I guess I'll just have to make sure you never forget when I'm near' By now the pineapple haired boy had his hands on either side of Tsuna's head against the wall and as he slowly leaned in the little boys face turned to what can only be described as a tomato. He gazed into the boy's eyes until his lips captured those of which have been taunting him all week.

My eyes slid shut when his lips met mine and I gripped his shirt tightly in my hands as if to ask for more. He must have known what I was thinking because his mouth started to move against mine, then his tongue licked my lips and I gasped at the feeling. After all this was my first proper kiss.

Mukuro wasted no time slipping his tongue into the hot, wet cavern. He could imagine the small mouth wrapped around his cock while the boy looked up at him with glazed eyes. His cock throbbed at the thoughts which in turn kinda freaked him out. The reason was because even though he was a pervert of sorts it took a lot to get Mukuro turned on. But this boy, whom he'd only spoke to today after watching him for the week, got him aroused by the muffled moans and the grip that was trying to pull him closer. He willingly obliged and was about to devour the boy's mouth when something hit the side of his face sending him flying backwards.

Mmmmm it feels so good. But something's missing. I don't know what it was but for some reason I feel as if there's something or someone better out there somewhere wanting to do the same to me. I brushed that thought off though because that's impossible, I'm actually the luckiest guy alive right now to be kissed like this. I could feel Mukuro's tongue start to enter my mouth and I couldn't wait for the taste. I was just about to stick my tongue out to meet his halfway when the feeling was gone. I opened my eyes slightly to find Mukuro sprawled on the floor with a smirk on his face and someone saying something.

'Public displays of affection are prohibited in this school as you should know by now Rokudo Mukuro. I guess I'll just have to bite you to death'

Mukuro looked over to Tsuna to see how he was handling the situation expecting him to be worrying over him or something like that. But he was surprised to feel a twinge of jealousy when he caught the boy examining Hibari Kyoya, the head of the disciplinary committee, with eyes full of wonder and what could only be described as yearning and he didn't think Tsuna even knew what he was longing for.

I can honestly say I was wrong this morning when I said Mukuro was the most beautiful person I've ever met because that person is standing in font of me right now. I mean Mukuro is still beautiful in his own way, but not compared to this what I can only describe as a God like human, well to me anyway. His hair was slightly long and the colour of midnight, his skin, a kind of creamy colour, was poreless and had no flaws, his build was tall and his clothes gave the tell tale sign of muscles but not too much. Then I looked up and met his steel grey eyes, and I know this probably sounds cheesy, but I was drowning in them. If I ever questioned my sexuality all I'd have to think about is this guy and I know I'd never be interested in girls when this boy was wandering around the place.

Hibari Kyoya was pleased with himself to say the least but slightly flustered, not that he showed it, that he couldn't keep his cool when he caught Tsuna and that pervert making out and immediately attacked said pervert. He was satisfied though when he turned to catch Tsuna staring at him with admiring eyes and not the wounded pineapple. He decided he'd play with the boy.

'And you, only been here for a week and already breaking the rules, I think punishment is in order don't you?' He then pulled out his tonfas and smirked at the boy's expression.

'W-what? N-no please I'll do anything' Shit, I could defend myself but I don't really need anymore people finding out about my powers. Plus I don't want to leave any marks on that flawless skin.

Kyoya descended on the boy until the boy was leaning against the wall once again with the tonfa pointed at his throat. He tried to decipher the expression Tsuna was wearing and thought his eyes were wide in fear but little did he know they were wide because of Tsuna's newfound desire to kiss those plump lips.

I think I'm becoming a whore seriously. Less than five minutes ago I was making out with Mukuro and now as the stranger with tonfas lowered his face to be level with mine all I wanted to do was crash my lips to his in a hunger I've never known before. I blame it on him, he's too good looking for his own good.

'Anything eh? Well I guess I could find something for you to do in the office like clean up or something, I'll send Hibrid later to tell you the details' as he pulled away from the small boy the cutie slumped to the ground.

'W-wait!' Kyoya stopped in his walk down the hall to turn and look at the student. His cheeks were flushed and his eyelids slightly lowered as he attempted to get up from his crawling position. It took everything he had not to pounce on the boy which confused him deeply because he thought his only interest in the boy was to see if he would provide entertainment in this boring school, but there he was having perverted thoughts of the boy moaning Kyoya's name from underneath him with that expression he was wearing.

'What's y-your name?'

'Hmm you can call me Kyoya' he then walked away leaving a flustered boy in his wake.

'Kyoya' I whispered to myself. Where have I heard that name before? While I contemplated this I looked over to find Mukuro staring at me. I started to panic seeing the bruise forming on his left cheek. I'm such a bad person, I completely forgot he was there. I ran over to kneel beside him and started to pet his cheek to see if he was okay.

'Mukuro I'm so sorry are you okay? We need to find you an ice pack to get the swelling down come on.'

Mukuro's mood went from jealousy to wonder in a few moments. What was up with his boy? Things like this happened everyday and he never felt any pain from it, but the way Tsuna was fretting over him made him happy that someone actually cared if he was hurt or not. He would never admit that to anyone though.

Later on that day, after I made sure Mukuro was okay, I was sitting in Music the last class with Fon, the nicest of the Arcabaleno, when a tapping was heard on the door. The teacher opened the door and to my surprise it revealed a small yellow bird clutching some paper between his feet. What was the most surprising was the fact that it was chirping my name.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

Everyone gasped with acknowledgement at the bird they recognised as Hibrid, Hibari Kyoya's bird. The person they believed to be the devil walking on earth. The class could only feel worry for Tsuna getting mixed up with the disciplinary committee's head as well as Rokudo Mukuro in the same day. They were surprised he wasn't black and blue by now after meeting those two.

The bird flew over to me and I reached out to ruffle his feathers which he seemed to like as he rubbed his head in my hand. He then dropped the paper he was holding onto my desk and I reached over to read it:

_Tsuna,_

_Your punishment will be discussed with me after school today in the disciplinary committee room. My bird Hibrid here will show you the way after your last class. Enjoy your freedom while you can._

_Hibari Kyoya._

I could feel shivers of anticipation down my spine when I realised I'd be cooped up in a room with Kyoya.

'So your Hibrid, I thought you were a person, but you're more cute like this hehe' I started to giggle when the bird perched in my gravity defying hair and began to tweet softly.

The students looked stunned at Tsuna when he didn't show any fear from meeting the devil's bird. Instead he just had a small smile and slight blush on his face for some reason. They were amazed that Hibrid took a liking to Tsuna straight away instead of biting him which he usually did when someone got too close.

Yamamoto looked concernedly over at his friend.

'Hey Tsuna what's up with Hibari-san?'

'Well I kinda got a detention of sorts from Kyoya today haha.'

People were starting to wonder if Tsuna had no fears or was just naïve enough not to be scared of detention with him. They were also surprised that Tsuna called him his first name 'Kyoya' because he allowed no one to do that not even the disciplinary committee with whom he was closest to.

'How did you get detention from him' the baseballer was worried for his cute friend's safety but Tsuna didn't seem the slightest bit scared. It was kind of like he was looking forward to the detention which was absurd. Why would anyone anticipate going to detention especially with him in charge.

'Can I tell you later Yamamoto? I don't want to say it out loud in class, plus I need to tell you something else first.'

I didn't want to tell Yamamoto what happened in front of the whole class, but I also wanted to wait until I told him I'm gay.

After class I said goodbye to some classmates and then followed Hibrid down the hall where he stopped in front of a door that had a gold plaque that said 'Disciplinary Committee' on it. I nervously raised my hand to knock and heard a voice from inside say 'enter'. I walked in and was greeted with the sight of a very hot Kyoya sitting in a spinny chair with his legs up on the desk in front of him.

He smirked at me as I turned to push the door closed, hoping for the best.


	5. The Reception Room

'Take a seat on the couch, or are you going to stand there all day?'

I walked over and sat on the couch just as Kyoya told me and glanced nervously all the while wondering what kind of punishment would be in store for me.

Kyoya smirked at the little boy still thinking of what punishment he could give the boy. He could make him clean the reception room but that would be too easy. So he decided Tsuna could be his errand boy every day after school for however long he deemed necessary.

'Well Tsunayoshi' I shivered at the way he said my full name in that deep voice of his, 'I seem to have come up with your punishment. Would you like to know what it is?'

I nodded.

'You are going to be a maid of sorts for me for the next two weeks or so after classes are over, you will do as I say, for example I want a cup of tea so you will go fetch it for me now'

'Eh yes Kyoya'

I was just about to leave when he stopped me, 'I want it black, no sugar or milk!'

About two hours after I got my punishment from Kyoya I was heading back to the reception room utterly wrecked from all the errands I had to do. I mean one time I had to carry a big stack of papers over to Mammon on one side of the building who teaches Japanese, when I came back Kyoya told me he said the wrong teachers name and I ended up having to go all the way back to get them and carry them to the other side of school to Verde who taught science. I would have been mad at this but before I could complain Kyoya was somehow standing in front of me brushing stray hairs off my face gently and I just forgot why I was mad.

So when I came back to the reception room only to find it empty I walked over to the couch I was sitting in previously and sagged down to rest my eyes. I hadn't realised I fell asleep until I could hear my voice being called.

'Tsunayoshi, wake up'

Kyoya had the pleasure of walking in on a sleeping Tsuna thinking he looked adorable though he would never utter those words aloud. His mouth was slightly agape with a red tint dusted across his cheeks. At first Kyoya thought the boy might have a fever but then he noticed Tsuna's hand moving against his body. He was surprised to hear a wanting moan escape those luscious lips and could swear he heard 'Kyo' in that moan.

'Tsunayoshi wake up'

I opened my eyes and rubbed them slightly looking up to see Kyoya standing over me with a smirk on his face. He then placed his hands on either side of my head on the couch and leaned in as I got pushed up against the back of it without him even having to touch me.

'Tsunayoshi, sleeping on the job are we?'

'S-sorry Kyoya, I was just so tired I didn't mean to fall asleep'

'I don't care about your excuses Tsunayoshi. I guess I'll just have to punish you more now wont I?'

With that Kyoya leaned in and demandingly but softly planted a kiss on Tsuna's awaiting lips.

Oh Primo it felt so good. It was like electricity flowed from Kyoya's lips to mine and right down to my toes. It reminded me of the dream I'd just been having where Kyoya was running his hands up and down my body whilst teasingly licking my neck. Just remembering that dream brought heat to my face as I pushed back against the tall boy wanting, no needing more.

Kyoya was shocked when he understood it wasn't just the doe eyed boy who was hungry for more but it was himself wanting more of the sweet taste. He pushed his tongue against closed lips and not wanting to wait forced his way through, or would have if Tsuna hadn't eagerly anticipated this and willingly opened to the intruding tongue.

I could feel Kyoya's tongue teasing his way through my mouth with soft licks here and there. Then as if some switch had been flipped, the gentle caressing and pressure on my lips transformed to rough and needy and I can't say I didn't enjoy it because it made me a moaning mess. Kyoya's lips pressed fiercely against mine while his tongue coaxed mine to play. I granted his wish and our tongues battled until Kyoya dominated me. I could feel a burning start in my chest when I realised I needed air. He must have realised this too as he pulled away to catch some breath.

Kyoya pulled away reluctantly for air and all he could hear in the room was the heavy pants of the little boy and, although he didn't want to admit it, himself too.

Looking at Tsuna's glazed eyes he wanted nothing more to continue what he was doing and would have if not for three sharp knocks against the door.

'Hibari-san' someone gruffly called from outside the door, 'there's a fight escalating out on the football pitch between some seniors'

'Hmph I'll be there momentarily, run along now Kusukabe'

Kyoya stood up and brushed off any wrinkles from previous activities and turned to look at the still flushed boy.

'Dinner's probably being served in the dining hall now, I'll see you tomorrow after school for more punishment Tsunayoshi'

I watched dazedly as Kyoya walked out of the room. What just happened? A week ago I hadn't even kissed a person and here I was making out hotly with a possibly dangerous person. But the thing is I'm not even scared.

'So Tsuna what did Hibari-san want?'

Yamamoto was worried for his friend. When he came and joined them for dinner he seemed fine, which is what worried him. Normally when someone comes in contact with Hibari they either end up in a hospital bed or visibly shaked from fear of the disciplinary head. Yamamoto wondered what Hibari wanted with Tsuna but when he asked him about it during dinner he just blushed and said wait until we get back to the room where no one else but you and Hayato are there. So now we are back in the room and yet again Tsuna's flushed the same colour as a tomato when I asked him what happened.

'W-well Yamamoto, Hayato I need to tell you s-something else before I tell you what happened'

'What's wrong Judaime? Did someone hurt you? Tell me who it is and I'll sort them out' Grr who dare lay a finger on Judaime I'll kill that bastard!

'N-no Hayato it's not that…well…um…I'm...I'M GAY!' Whew glad I got that out of my system. I hastily glanced at Yamamoto and Hayato expecting faces of disgust or repulsion but instead found a blushing Hayato and a smiling Yamamoto.

'W-why are you smiling and Hayato your all r-red'

'E-eh no reason Judaime it's just really warm in here that's all' Oh my Lord what is the little guy thinking telling us something like that. Perverted thoughts go away!

'I'm happy you told us Tsuna but what has this got to do with Hibari-san?'

'W-well Yamamoto, you see the whole reason I got detention from Kyoya was because he caught me and Mukuro kissing in the hallway.'

No way. Why the hell did he leave them two alone at lunch, such a mistake. The thing is Tsuna didn't seem mad though just embarrassed and flushed. Yamamoto let it slide this time since Tsuna didn't seem upset about it but convincing Hayato was another matter all together.

'That BASTARD! Who does he think he is laying himself on the Tenth? That bastard I'm gonna fucking kill him.'

'Hayato please it's okay nothing else happened'

'I don't care what gives him the right?'

'Maa Maa Hayato,' Yamamoto came up behind the boy and wrapped his hands around his middle and licked the shell of his ear, 'Looky here Tsuna's alright see? You need to calm down Hayato'

The brown eyed boy practically growled this in Hayato's ear making the teen blush furiously and become turned on just by those words.

'G-get off me b-baseball freak.'

Hayato was mad at Yamamoto but couldn't concentrate on being angry with his lips against his ear sending shivers of pleasure through his body.

'Yamamoto? Hayato? Are you two going out?'

'…'

'…'

'Of course not why would I be going out with that baseball freak?'

Although Yamamoto was hurt by that he grinned anyway laughing it off.

'Maa Maa Hayato. You sure you seemed very turned on there haha'

'NO WAY!'

I laughed quietly to myself as I watched my two friends, thanking Primo I had these two in my life right now. I walked over and hopped into bed drifting off with thoughts of Kyoya and Mukuro comparing the two good looking guys.

Tsuna discovered he liked Kyoya the best before he fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Whos Property?

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and sure enough when I opened my eyes Yamamoto was holding styrofoam plates of a fry.

'Where'd you get that Yamamoto?'

'Here it's for you. I woke up early for some reason and Reborn let me go into town and buy breakfast as long as I brought him back some.'

'Really Reborn let you?'

'Yap, Hayato~ wake up I got you some breakfast!'

'Mmmph go away'

Yamamoto couldn't help but swallow to try and moisten his now dry mouth at the look of Hayato. His cheeks were flushed and lips slightly pouted, the moan that came out of his mouth as he woke up, kinda turned the baseball star on.

'Oi baseball idiot what are you staring at?' That idiot why does have such an intense stare?

'Ah sorry Hayato, here's some breakfast haha'

'Hm thanks *blush*' Why the fuck is he blushing?

'Hey what do you guys wanna do today? It's finally the weekend?'

'Well Judaime whatever you want to do is fine with us, right Yamamoto?'

'Yeah sure'

I thought about this for a few minutes. Where should we go? I haven't been in Japan in such a long time. But I have to go to Kyoya for my punishment.

'Aah guys why don't you two go somewhere together? I have detention with Kyoya remember?'

'You sure?'

'Yeah go ahead'

'Come on Hayato you heard the boy let's get going haha'

'No way am I going anywhere with you baseball freak' why did this have to happen. The emerald eyed teen just wanted to spend the day with his boss not the idiot over there.

'Please Hayato I'm sorry I can't go out with you today. Just go have some fun, Yamamoto will show you around won't you?'

'Sure thing Tsuna'

'But,' oh Kami not those eyes again. It should be illegal for someone to have such oblivious innocence eyes, 'Okay but only because you say so Judaime'

'Thank you Hayato' Now I have to go meet with Kyoya. Is it weird that I'm excited to go to detention?

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em>

'Come in'

'M-morning Kyoya' When I walked in Kyoya was in exactly the same position as yesterday except he was wearing glasses. Now usually I would connect glasses with being geeky, but on Kyoya it just made him look sexily smart, especially when he put on that smirk.

'Good morning Tsunayoshi, I hope you're prepared for what I have in store today'

'Y-yes Kyoya' I wonder what I'll have to do. I hope there's not too much manual labour. I may be strong during dying will mode but not now, as I am I'm a weakling. It took all I had to just lift those stack of papers across the school. I'm surprised I only fell once.

'Oh I almost forgot, here's your uniform'

'Uniform? For what?' I already have a uniform for school. Why is Kyoya giving me a new one? I opened the package and pulled the uniform out only to see a bunch of white frills and black lace. I couldn't help the blush that washed over my face even if I wanted to.

'Em Kyoya why are you giving me a maid outfit?' He probably gave me the wrong thing. Yeah that's it.

'It's your uniform. Don't you get it? You're basically my maid for the time you're here for your punishment so this outfit is perfect.'

Kyoya smirked evilly to himself thinking of what his little Tsunayoshi would look like. At first Tsuna's weak appearance but hidden strength attracted Kyoya to the boy, but now after the jealousy he unwillingly felt when he found Mukuro and Tsuna kissing and the need to have the boy after their kiss yesterday led him to believe he was beginning to like Tsuna a lot.

'Now Tsunayoshi, go through that door there you can get changed'

I walked through the bathroom door and locked it. When I was safely inside I stripped apart from my boxers. I'm so embarrassed I actually have to wear a dress, an extremely short one at that. I pulled out the remaining pieces of the bag. I turned into a tomato by the time I took everything out of the package. The remaining items were thigh high white socks with black lace on the tops, black laced boots, furry brown cat ears and a long tail both the same colour as my hair. But the worst thing was a pair of white silk panties. What the hell is up with these? Does he expect me to wear them? I won't have enough room. Well I better do it if it pleases Kyoya.

I turned around and looked in the mirror placed above the sink and my eyes widened slightly when I was done. I looked exactly like an uke from yaoi manga. Ah yaoi manga that's another story for a different day. I turned around and was now facing the door preparing myself to go out. I hope Kyoya doesn't laugh at me, here goes.

'Kyoya I've changed into my uniform'

Kyoya looked up and could feel his cheeks tinting a slight pink while his mouth went dry. Tsuna just looked so sexy standing there. The maid dress clung to him like a second skin and was so short every step the boy took it rode up his creamy legs revealing the white silk panties. The ears and tail were exactly the same colour as his hair so it made them look real.

The disciplinary head didn't know what came over him, usually he could control his emotions and actions but the way Tsuna looked right now made his self control jump out the window as he pounced on the kitten.

I focused on Kyoya when I entered the room to see his reaction. I didn't get enough time to examine the expression on his face before he roughly forced his lips on mine. I was in shock but that feeling was replaced by need of the older man. I pushed back eagerly wanting more of the taste that is Kyoya.

Kyoya's head was swimming, the boy's lips were so soft. He usually hated sweet tasting things but he couldn't get enough of Tsuna.

They broke away for air but Kyoya wasn't letting this opportunity go to waste. He licked his way from Tsuna's jaw to ear lobe and started to nibble it lightly.

'Aah Kyoya, more' I can't help it this feeling is too enjoyable. My hands wrapped around Kyoya's neck and clutched the back of his shirt tightly.

Kyoya willingly obliged to Tsuna's pleas by lifting the boy's legs and wrapping them around his waist. He could feel Tsuna squeeze them around his midriff tightly and grabbing his shirt.

'Someone's a little impatient'

'Kyoya please'

'Please what Tsunayoshi?'

'Nngh kiss me Kyoya'

'Hm certainly'

Kyoya then crashed his lips back onto Tsuna's greedily, pushing his tongue in to battle the kittens own wet muscle. He could feel Tsuna push back just as eager as himself. He held the boy in place by cupping his hands around Tsuna's small soft ass. He would have proceeded further if not for the loud crass behind him.

'Oya, Oya what do we have here?'

The two boys pulled apart gasping for air to look over at Mukuro standing in the now broken window with a trident in his hand.

'Mukuro is there a reason you have not only ruined school property but broke into the reception room without permission? Do you want to be bitten to death?'

'Of course I have a reason Hibari-kun. You see I don't take kindly to someone laying hands on my property!' Although Mukuro didn't show it, he was fuming. He was walking down the hallway only to look out the window to see through the reception room's window where his Tsu-kun and that fucking disciplinary head were all over each other. He felt jealousy like he never felt before running through his veins and decided to interrupt their little interaction with each other.

'I don't see anything belonging to you in here Mukuro, all I see in this room is Mine'

Mukuro growled furiously at this and was about to punch Hibari when Tsuna stopped him.

'W-wait what are you on about? Please don't fight, what's in here that belongs to you Mukuro?'

If this was an anime both of the older boys would have sweat drops on their heads at Tsuna's naivety.

'I'll show you what he thinks is his but actually belongs to me'

Kyoya then pulled a necklace with a black guitar pick on the bottom out of his jacket pocket and placed it around Tsuna's neck.

I looked confusedly at the necklace. It read: _Property of Hibari Kyoya!_ on one side and on the other side: _Touch and I'll Bite You _to_ Death!_

'Em Mukuro this necklace says it belongs to Kyoya on it but I'm sure you could buy another one in the shop'

'Tsunayoshi you idiot,' Kyoya couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips, 'The necklace states that you are my property and if anyone touches you I'll bite them to death.

'Huh? I belong to you?' I could feel my face go bright red at this. What does that mean he wants me? As if Kyoya could read my mind my question was answered.

'Yes it means I want you Tsunayoshi' I gulped trying to moisten my mouth at the way he said my name. I unintentionally leaned towards him and could see him doing the same when Mukuro interrupted again.

'Ahem I'm still here you know' Mukuro's eyebrow twitched furiously at the scene happening. How could his Tsu-kun even think of another man when he was present.

'Oya, Oya Tsu-kun, you've got yourself in quiet the predicament don't you think?'

'Um w-what?' what's Mukuro on about?

'Well Tsu-kun I have an offer, give the both of us a week to prove ourselves to you and then you will pick between me and Hibari-kun'

'There's no need he'll pick me'

'You wanna bet?' Who does he think he is thinking he can win Tsuna over so easily? I'll show that disciplinary head.

'No I don't particularly need any money from a bet that I know I'll win'

'Che, it's settled then, we'll meet here next Sunday at 6 where Tsuna will pick the one he cares for most by then. Deal?'

'You're on'

With that the mismatched eyed boy jumped out the window for escape and Kyoya strode out of the room with a serious look on his face all the while Tsuna just stood there thinking 'What the hell just happened?'


	7. The Carnival

'Why do I have to hang out with you baseball freak?' Tch the only reason he's doing this is because Judaime asked him to, no way he'd want to spend the day with Yamamoto otherwise.

'Maa Maa Hayato, don't be mad I'll show you a good time haha'

What the hell is up with that freak winking at me like that geez. Kami it's warm out here my cheeks are heating up.

'Tch yeah right'

'Ooh look Hayato there's a carnival lets go' Yamamoto then grabbed Hayato's hand and dragged him through the tall gates paying for both of them to get in.

'Oi let me go'

'Awh but Hayato your blush is so cute when I touch you haha'

'Shut up' Why did his body have to betray his mind. Hayato then pulled his hand away and crossed his arms.

'Hey Hayato lets go on the rollercoaster I bet it'll be great fun, unless you're scared' The black haired boy watched as the brief look of fear passed through the bomber's eyes but determination washed over his face ridding him of sacredness.

'Don't be silly you idiot of course I'm not scared'

'Hah we'll see'

The two boys showed their tickets to the attendant and sat side by side. The bar wrapped securely around them as they proceeded to move upwards at a slow pace.

'Be calm, be calm, be calm' Hayato whispered this mantra over and over again to himself.

'Hmm? Hayato, did you say something?'

'No'

Yamamoto looked over at his friend worriedly, Hayato didn't answer in his usual mean self plus he looked a bit shaken.

'Hey Hayato are you okay? Are you really scared of heights?'

'Shut up!'

'Why didn't you say, I wouldn't have forced you to go on the rollercoaster had I known'

Hayato would have responded but the carriage took that moment to plummet downwards.

'Gaaaaaah!'

Yamamoto could feel Hayato reach over and grip his hand tightly. Although the baseballer was worried he couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

'Yamamoto is it nearly over? I feel like I'm gonna hurl!'

'It'll be over soon Hayato' He leaned over and brushed stray hairs from Hayato's face out of the way. His skin turned from white as a sheet to the colour of roses almost immediately. The ride came to an end and they both got out of the seats, Hayato still clutching Yamamoto's hand.

'You okay Hayato?'

'I'm fine why wouldn't I be?' The silver haired boy tried to retrieve his hand that he embarrassedly used to hold the other teen's hand, but Yamamoto was having none of that and gripped it hard.

'What are you doing idiot?'

'If I let go you'll fall over haha, we wouldn't want your pretty face getting hurt now would we?'

'Over course I'm not gonna fall over, what do you take me for?'

Hayato then yanked his hand back and was about to smirk in triumph when dizzy spells rained over him. He fell forward into something like a soft wall. When he looked up the bomber realised he fell into Yamamoto's chest and blushed heavily. Before he knew what was happening he stood on his toes and crashed his lips into the tall teen.

To say Yamamoto was surprised was putting it lightly, although he didn't know what came over Hayato he eagerly kissed back, gripping the boy's body flush against his. Tongues were introduced in the battlefield where Yamamoto easily won. They broke apart panting for air.

'Hah, not that I'm, huh, complaining, but what was that?'

'Shut up idiot, let's just go shoot some toys'

By the end of the day Hayato won three goldfish, two small teddies and a bag of sweets where as Yamamoto won a big teddy which he gave to the green eyed teen, earning himself a blush. The baseballer also managed to get something resembling a smile out of the bomber but if you said it to him he would deny it. The smile was different to Yamamoto though, usually if Hayato ever smiled it was only for Tsuna and it was one that a person would give his brother, but that small smile was one of admiration and pure happiness.

When they returned to their dorm room that evening the teens found a confused looking Tsuna sprawled out on his bed.

'Hey Tsuna what's up?'

'Hey guys. Nothing much, how was your date?'

'Date what date? I simply hung out with the idiot for your sake Judaime'

'If you say so Hayato'

'Maa, Maa Tsuna, tell us what's got you so flustered'

Tsuna then told the two boys the events of the day. During his story Yamamoto had to stop Hayato three times from running out the door to beat up the disciplinary head and the mismatched eyed boy.

'I'm gonna kill those bastards'

'Calm down Hayato, so Tsuna who are you gonna pick?'

'Who am I going to pick? I never thought of that yet. The whole thing doesn't even seem real, sure only a week and a half ago I was No-Good Tsuna who no one liked. Now two really hot guys are after me for reasons I don't even know. Are you guys sure I'm not dreaming?'

'Of course you're not dreaming Judaime, who wouldn't want to have you to themselves?' How dare anyone treat the Tenth badly, I'll kill all those bastards!

'Don't worry Tsuna, let's figure this out in the morning, it's late and I'm sure everyone here is tired'

'You're right Yamamoto, well good night guys'

'Night'

'Night Judaime'

The three boys then fell asleep, peacefully.


	8. Jealousy

**So sorry for the really late update and the fact it's so short. Please let me know what you think though. **

'Eeeeek'

I was walking down the hallway heading for lunch when I heard the unmistakable scream of a girl coming from outside. I ran quickly to see what was happening and found three girls cowering in fear in front of a tall black haired boy.

'I told you to get out of my way'

I watched with amber eyes as the boy raised a hand to the girls to shove them out of the way. Before I realised what I was doing I stepped in front of the girls ready to receive a sore punch. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to see the boy smirking down at me. His black eyes held mine in an intense gaze for several seconds before he looked away and smirked yet again. I then realised the girls were gone and it was eerily quiet.

I turned back to find the boy staring at me again and took in his appearance. His ebony coloured hair just reached his ears, where a couple of striped feathers hung. His skin was slightly tanned covered in small but noticeable scars if you looked. I don't know what came over me but I reached up and lightly touched them. I watched as the stranger's eyes widened slightly.

'You're not scared of me?'

'No why would I be?'

'Look at me'

I did. I realised I should probably be terrified of him right now by the way he acted towards those girls and the fact that he towers over me blocking all light, but I looked up into his hardened eyes once again and decided I couldn't be afraid of him because the look of loneliness underneath his cold glare trapped me.

'You look lonely'

The huge teen looked down at the small concerned looking boy and scoffed.

'Hah how would you know?'

'Because I'm the same! Before I came here I was known as a klutz, the laughing stock wherever I went. I had no friends, no one wanted to get close to me, my Dad was always away on business and my Mom was oblivious to it all in her own world. That's how I know! Because your eyes are the exact same as mine were'

I don't know why I want to convince this boy that we're the same but I guess I'm just desperate to relate to someone.

'I'm Xanxus'

'Huh?'

'Do I have to repeat myself? My name is Xanxus'

'Oh uhh I'm Tsuna'

'Come on lets go' Xanxus started to walk away but stopped when he realised the boy wasn't following him. He looked at him expectantly.

'Um where are we going?'

'To lunch, where else?'

'W-well why do you want to go to lunch with me?'

Xanxus sighed and put a large hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

'Because you're right we're the same, therefore we should stick together'

'Eh okay'

We walked down the hall to the lunchroom in a comfortable silence. Not once did I feel the need to break the silence. When the two of us entered the lunchroom everyone stared at us for some reason. I was about to ask Xanxus what was wrong when a slim guy with impossibly long silver hair stomped up to us with an angry look on his face.

'Xanxus what the hell's this? Why are you hanging around a little brat?'

Xanxus smirked and lowered his face near Tsuna's face.

'Well Squalo this is my new friend, be nice to him, or else' the last part was muttered darkly causing goosebumps to rise on the silver haired teen. He looked at the boy Xanxus had his arm wrapped around possessively and wondered what was so special about him to get their leaders attention.

Anyone close enough could feel the jealousy emanating off Squalo including Xanxus who just smirked even more. The students could only look at Tsuna in pity having the three most dangerous people of the school chasing after him. No one deserved that.

'Judaime!' Hayato ran over to his best friend with guarded eyes and observed the scene before him. 'Oi get your hands off Judaime fucking bastard!'

'Hayato it's okay let's just go eat lunch'

Xanxus followed Tsuna to their table and sat down after getting food and could fell Squalo glaring holes through his back, he would deal with his lover later. Instead he watched the fascinating boy before him waiting for his friends.

I was just about to dig in to my food when the cafeteria doors opened and a pin drop could be heard in the silence that followed. I looked up and my eyes met with beautiful grey eyes and I smiled feeling a slight blush creep up on my face.

'Tsunayoshi, follow me. We will be having lunch together'

My heart beat erratically in my chest when I realised I'd be able to hang out with Kyoya. I got up to follow Kyoya when a hand grabbed my wrist.

'Where are you going Tsuna?'

'Sorry Xanxus can we maybe have lunch tomorrow instead?'

Xanxus was about to retort no but the small boy had already wriggled out of his grasp running after the disciplinary head with a soft smile and blush on his face. The ebony haired teen felt his eyes darkening and getting angry over emotions he didn't understand.

People looked from one another conveying the same thing, after feeling the killing intent off the Varia leader, things were gonna get ugly.


	9. Lunch For Two

I followed Kyoya down the hallway, jogging to catch up to him.

'Ne, Kyoya, where are we going?'

The raven haired teen didn't answer the boy instead keeping his eyes focused on the door ahead of them. They finally reached the reception room's door and Kyoya slightly hesitated before opening it and allowing Tsuna to pass through first with a hand gesture.

'Whoooa! Kyoya, it's beautiful.'

I walked in the room to find a delicious looking lunch spread on top of the table with candles lit around it and a single rose in the middle.

'Tsk.'

I watched with slight amusement as Kyoya turned his head to the side obviously trying to cover the pink tint forming on his cheeks.

'Kyoya.'

Said teen turned to face Tsuna only to be met with a soft lingering kiss on his cheek. He saw Tsuna pull back a new red hue covering his cheeks.

'Well Tsunayoshi, are you gonna stand there all day or sit down and eat.'

'Hai.' I followed Kyoya, a small giggle escaping my lips showing how happy I was. When we were seated and started to eat I looked up to find Kyoya staring intensely at me.

'You have food on your cheek Tsunayoshi.'

I reached up to rub it off and looked up to Kyoya to see if it was gone.

'You missed.'

I watched curiously as Kyoya got up to walk around the table and sat on the couch beside me. My eyes widened when he grabbed my cheek and leaned over to lick my cheek. I shivered when he nibbled along my jaw down to the crook in my neck and let out a gasp of surprise when he bit down harshly.

'Nah, Kyoya.'

I couldn't stop the gasps of pleasure escaping my mouth, everywhere he touched set ablaze a fire across every inch of skin. I could feel Kyoya biting, sucking and lapping everywhere igniting heat in my lower abdomen.

Kyoya looked up admiring his work, smirking at how flushed Tsuna was. When their eyes met he growled possessively and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching.

'Tsunayoshi.'

I felt my breath coming in short pants at the huskiness of Kyoya's voice.

'Umm?'

'These marks,' he trailed his fingers lightly over the now purple skin earning himself a moan of pleasure, 'they're marks to show everyone you belong to me! Even when they fade I want you to know that no one is allowed to touch you or you will be severely punished.'

Tsuna gulped, not from fear but anticipation.

'Understand?'

'Yes, Kyoya.'

'Now, I think you better get going to class before you're late'

I smiled at Kyoya, the feeling of happiness washing over me.

'Hai!'

I returned to class with a small blush on my cheeks, giggling slightly. When I got to class I opened the door only to realise I was late.

'S-sorry I'm late Verde-sensei!'

The green haired man looked up with a sadistic expression on his face.

'I'll let it pass this once, if it happens again you'll just have to let me experiment on you'

'Y-yes Verde-sensei!'

I walked back to my seat with a content smile on my face. I noticed that there was someone else sitting beside me instead of Hayato and realised it was Mukuro.

'Why hello there my little Tsu-kun, what's got you in such a good mood?'

I blushed slightly at the closeness but answered anyway.

'W-well Kyoya treated me to a special lunch, you should have seen it, it looked so pretty.'

Mukuro could feel his face hardening at the mention of Kyoya's name. So that bastard has already begun.

'Really? How nice of him.'

The suddenly harsh tone of Mukuro's voice worried me.

'Mukuro?'

'Yes my Tsu-kun?'

'Well, I was just wondering what happened between you and Kyoya to hate each other so much?'

Mukuro looked intently at the boy, deciding whether or not he should tell him.

'Hm, I'll tell you, but not here.'

'Okay where?'

'Meet me on the roof after classes are over.'

'Sure thing' I smiled at Mukuro letting him know I can't wait. I was sure I saw the faintest of smiles on his lips as well but it was gone before I was sure.

Mukuro couldn't wait until classes were over. He would tell Tsuna his sob story, whilst making sure Hibari looked like the bad guy and he was in the one who lost everything. Which he thought was quite close to the truth, well for him anyway. In turn Tsuna would fall in love with him and forget all about Hibari.

Oh how naïve you are Mukuro.


	10. The Past Revealed

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint. I know it's a reeeeeeeeeally short chapter but I'm so bad at doing long ones, gomen.**

Tsuna walked up the stairs that led to the roof and saw Mukuro leaning against the railing.

'Ah, Tsu-kun, you're finally here.' Mukuro beckoned Tsuna over with his hand.

'So, you want to hear about the cause of hate between Hibari and I?'

I nodded curiously.

Mukuro looked at Tsuna and smiled genuinely.

'Well, believe it or not, when we were younger Hibari and I were best friends because of our parents. They worked together and were close friends so you can imagine Hibari and I saw each other a lot, plus we lived in the same neighbourhood. It was fine until we were six and a new kid moved in. I don't know her name; we called her Sunny because she never told us as she was quite quiet. She had brown hair that hid her eyes and never wore dresses or skirts like normal girls, just trousers. Hibari and I befriended her and I became,' Mukuro sighed, 'attached to her somewhat. Everything was fine for a while until I told Hibari that I liked her. He told me liked her too and we began to fight over her. I don't think Sunny realised.'

Mukuro looked over to Tsuna to see if he was listening and then continued with his story.

'Then Hibari's 7th birthday came around and his parents threw a party for him. My family and Sunny's family were invited. Hibari and I had been fighting nearly every time we saw each other, although I was the one who started it most of the time because I was scared she'd pick him.'

Mukuro leant against the railing, eyes cast downwards.

'I noticed her standing closer to Hibari more at the party and smiling at him more. I know we were only kids at the time, but you have to understand Hibari and I were very mature for our age. So anyway it was Hibari's birthday and the two of us glared at each other the whole day as to not trouble our parents by fighting. The parents asked us to play outside because it seemed they had something important to talk about. We were curious as to what was wrong so we listened to their conversation through the cat door. Turns out Sunny was going to be moving across the other side of town and would be attending a different school come fall.'

Mukuro took a deep breath.

'Sunny was crying by the time the parents were finished the conversation. We took her to the swing set where she wept silently. When she was finished Hibari and I decided to put our differences aside for that moment and have as much fun as possible with Sunny before she left. It was fine, and for awhile Hibari and I got on like we used to. Then after a while I went to use the toilet smiling and happy, and when I came back Hibari was holding Sunny's hands whilst she kissed him on the cheek.'

Mukuro sighed yet another time, he hadn't sighed this much in one day before.

'He saw me watching and smirked at me. We got into a fight straight after that and our parents had to pull us apart before we killed each other, literally. The next day Sunny left us, the one thing I regret is not going to say goodbye to her, and as far as I know Hibari didn't either. After that Hibari and I never saw eye to eye again. We'd always fight over something be it small or big. Thanks' to Sunny I realise how much I hate that guy. Also, if there was ever a way I could see Sunny again I'd know it was her if she had a bracelet that Hibari and I made her when we first met. It had-'

'Purple and Indigo beads,' I cut in and whispered, 'every second colour and the rope was black.'

Mukuro whipped his head around with astonishment to clash with tear filled amber orbs staring at him.

'How did you know?' Mukuro asked the sobbing boy.

'Because,' I said as I lifted my school top sleeve where the exact bracelet I described was tied around my wrist, 'I was Sunny.'


	11. Friendship and Jealousy

I was in shock. How did he I not recognise the two boys when I met them? They were the only two people who made me smile and laugh, and never bullied me.

'I knew you seemed familiar Tsunayoshi,' Kyoya stated as he emerged from his hiding place at the side of the building, 'I had a dream last night about Sunny, well you and dug through my belongings this morning. I found a photo of the three of us when we were younger, the only place where it shows your eyes.' The black haired teen strolled over to the two and presented the photo. 'Your eyes are the exact same, innocence shining through but a strong will hidden and happiness dancing around the edges.'

I looked with tearful eyes at the picture of Mukuro, Kyoya and I smiling with our arms around each other. That was the first day I met them and the happiest I had ever been. I looked at Mukuro and then Kyoya who were glaring daggers at each other and sighed sadly.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered quietly, 'it's my fault you two hate each other so much.' My heart clenched painfully. 'Maybe I should leave, then Kyoya and Mukuro can become friends again, I can't let myself destroy your friendship anymore.'

I walked away from the two teens looking at the ground, I can't bear to see their hate filled faces. As I reach the door a pale hand slams against it preventing me from leaving. Startled, I looked up to see Kyoya staring down at me angrily.

'This is not your fault Tsunayoshi!' Kyoya grabbed the blubbering boy into a bone crushing hug, a light pink colour dusting his cheeks. 'If anything it's mine. I knew from the start Mukuro liked you, we were best friends and I'll admit I was slightly jealous his attention was turned elsewhere. At the beginning I tried to win your affections because of that, but then I began to really like you and I couldn't stay away. So in the end I fought Mukuro to keep him away from you in case I lost you to him.' Kyoya sighed and patted Tsuna on the head and leaned down to his ear. 'I'm sorry.'

I looked at Kyoya with tear filled eyes. I could stay?

Mukuro's anger left him slightly at Hibari's confession. He realised he was partly at fault too. He placed the usual smirk on his face and walked past the two and pat Hibari on the back harshly.

'We still have a few days left until the bet ends.' Mukuro walked out the door whispering, 'Good luck Kyoya.'

Kyoya looked after him, a small smile forming on his lips. Mukuro didn't realise he had heard him. 'You too,' he whispered.

I looked up at Kyoya confusedly, 'What did you say?'

'Nothing,' He replied with a smile and kissed Tsuna softly on the lips before pulling back. 'Let's go for dinner.'

I followed Kyoya down the hall, blushing at our connected hands. When we entered the cafeteria it went quiet for some reason. I smiled and waved happily when I saw my friends and dragged Kyoya over with me.

'Hey guys.'

Hayato stood up and looked angry at the disciplinary head. 'What are you doing with Tsuna?'

'Maa, Hayato~ leave it be.' Yamamoto said to the silver haired teen, winking at him when he turned his way.

Hayato blushed at the wink but sat down anyway.

I sat down, ready to talk to my friends when shadows cast over the table. I looked up to see Xanxus and his group of friends sit down.

'Hey Xanxus,' I smiled.

'Hm. I thought I would join you seen as I haven't seen you since briefly yesterday.'

I nodded and smiled again and pointed. 'Who are they?'

A guy with shocking green hair put up his hand. 'I'm Fran, and this is my weird boyfriend slash senpei Bel.'

'Shishishi' a guy with long blond hair covering his eyes, and sharp canines laughed.

'And I'm Lussuria and this is my partner in crime Levi.' A crazy guy jumped up and down whilst the teen sitting by him simply saluted.

'This is Squalo, he's an idiot.' Xanxus pointed to the angry silver haired guy Tsuna met before.

'Hi.'

'Stupid brat' Squalo retorted which earned him a slap to the head from Xanxus.

'So Tsuna,' Xanxus started, 'How have you-'

'Tsunayoshi, would you accompany me to the reception room? I have something to talk to you about.'

Kyoya didn't even wait for an answer and dragged the boy to the room. Once inside he locked the door and pushed the boy against it, crushing their mouths together and tangling his hands in the soft brown hair in the process. Their tongues tangled in a ferocious battle which Kyoya won until Tsuna broke for air.

As much as I enjoy that, and want to do it again and again, I was confused.

'Is there something wrong Kyoya?'

'No!' he barked out. 'Just, stay away from that Varia leader. He looks at you as if he wants to eat you.'

I blinked at Kyoya and then giggled.

'That's not true, are you jealous Kyoya?' I leaned up, holding onto Kyoya's tie and pressed my lips softly to his. Lust clouding my vision when I recalled the hunger and passion Kyoya held earlier.

'Why would I be jealous, you are mine Tsunayoshi and no one else will have you.'

With that Kyoya crashed their lips together once again, lifting Tsuna's legs to wrap around his waist.

I couldn't help bucking against Kyoya, he was making me feel so hot, my pants were getting tighter as I tried to rub against him for relief.

'Aaah~' I couldn't help but shout out when our crotches ground against each other.

Kyoya was happy with the reaction he was getting from the teen, whose eyes were clouded with need and want for him. He smirked at the open mouthed boy and reached into his pants, grazing lightly over Tsuna's cock before fisting it. Pleased with the arched back and the moans emanating from the boy he continued his strokes, ranging from fast to slow.

The pleasure was too much and I couldn't help it when I came all over Kyoya's hand screaming out his name.

Kyoya lifted the cum covered hand out of Tsuna's trousers and smirking at him licked it.

I blushed deeply at what Kyoya was doing.

'Mine!' Kyoya leaned in and kissed Tsuna softly.

**Okay what do you think? Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows, it means a lot. I'll be introducing the whole Vongola Family thing back into the story in the next chapter or two. Oh and if I were to match Mukuro up with someone, who would you guys pick? Boys or girls? Thanks **


	12. Naughty Thoughts

**I've changed Tsuna's POV from I said to Tsuna/he said as people were getting confused. Hope this helps Oh and I have a poll on my page for who you want Mukuro to end up with. If there's anyone you want me to add just let me know Thanks.**

Tsuna lay in his bed, blushing at thoughts of what happened earlier. He couldn't help but want more of Kyoya's skilful hands touching him again. He could feel his body tingling and held back a groan imagining the black haired teen's hands travelling up his body, touching him in all the most sensitive places. The vivid sensations of the act returned as if the teen was really there with him, touching and teasing. Tsuna couldn't take it and reached into his pyjama trousers, hissing when his fingers grazed over his length. He tried to keep quiet for the sake of his sleeping roommates by hiding his face in his pillow.

He rubbed his length up and down slowly, mimicking Kyoya's technique, forcing him to envision those talented hands. Tsuna couldn't take it and sped up his strokes, thrusting himself into what he pictured as Kyoya's hands. He imagined the black haired teen sucking and nibbling his neck. Tsuna used his other hand to reach up and tweak his nipples to hardness. He came at the thoughts of Kyoya licking his length, his scream muffled into the pillow.

Outside the teens room Reborn leant against the wall with his foot smirking. He put his hands in his pocket and walked down the hall lost in thought. He bumped into one of his fellow Arcabaleno Verde. The black haired man groaned.

'What is it Verde?'

'What makes you think I want something from you?' Verde said angrily.

Reborn raised an elegant brow.

'Fine,' Verde grumbled, 'I want to know if the next generation has been set up? There have been threats coming in from Millefiore.'

'All in due time Verde, all in due time.' Reborn smirked as he walked away.

At the end of the boys dorms, lying on his bed was none other than Hibari Kyoya. He stared at the ceiling smiling softly at the day's events. He felt hot when he thought of Tsuna's flushed face of lust but also the admiration that shone through in the teen's eyes for him. He no longer regarded the teen as an interesting subject he could test. Kyoya craved the amber eyed teen all day every day now. He couldn't go ten minutes without thinking him. It was driving him crazy. He felt his nether regions stir and decided to go for a walk.

Without realising it he was heading towards Tsuna's dorm room. Feeling like a complete idiot he looked around before leaning his head against the door. He could hear the teen's soft snores and smirked.

'What are you doing?'

If it was anyone but the disciplinary head they would have jumped out of their skin at the murderous voice. Instead Kyoya simply turned around and glared at the Varia leader.

'I don't see how it's any of your business.'

Xanxus growled and grabbed Kyoya's shirt.

'Stay away from Tsuna.' He snarled.

'Why? Are you jealous?' Kyoya smirked.

Xanxus slammed him into the wall. 'Just stay the fuck away from him.'

'What's going on?'

Both teens looked over to see a yawning Tsuna in an over sized t-shirt rubbing his eyes in the doorway.

'Nothing.' Xanxus said as he released the disciplinary head's shirt.

Tsuna looked at the two teens with wide eyes, blushing when he met Kyoya's hungry gaze.

Xanxus glared at the look Tsuna was giving Kyoya and turned around and left angrily. Tsuna didn't even notice.

Kyoya strode over to Tsuna, slamming him into the wall with his hands above his head, devouring him with his eyes.

Tsuna blushed furiously at their compromising position, biting his lip to hold in a moan.

Kyoya leant in and licked the teen's lips before catching them in a passionate kiss. He pulled back with glazed eyes and let Tsuna's arms go.

'I just came to say goodnight Tsunayoshi.'

'Mmmm' Tsuna said.

'Well, night' he leaned in for a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead before walking off.

Tsuna blushed and whispered back, 'Goodnight Kyoya.'

**This chapter is kinda all over the place with a lot in it, sorry if it's confusing. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Power

The next morning Tsuna woke up to find an empty bedroom. He frowned wondering where the others were when he happened to glance at the clock.

'HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

Tsuna's scream was so loud birds that were perched on telephone wires took flight in fright.

'No, no, no!' he thought out loud, 'I'm going to be late for History! Shimatta!'

Tsuna ran down the halls knocking into walls, doors, chairs, anything that was in his way. Why had he slept in? He then stopped in the middle of the hall remembering what happened last night, his face flushing like the colour of a tomato. The brown haired boy was knocked out of his thoughts when the last bell rang for class. He practically flew to class he was running so fast.

'Ah, Tsuna-kun, nice of you to join us.'

Tsuna looked up and came eye to eye with his overly cheerful history teacher Byakuran. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and looked slightly to the side to avoid the teacher's creepy smile. Tsuna didn't know why, but the guy kinda creeped him out.

'Okay class, today we're going to talk about war. What effect's it has on landscapes, families, people's minds. What kind of things would motivate people to start wars? Tsuna-kun?'

'E-eh, power maybe?'

'Could you elaborate on that?' the teacher asked.

'W-well, there are two types of people when it comes to power, those who want it to better themselves, maybe for themselves or someone they love and to protect them. Then there's the type of person who wants power from the fear of already losing something and not wanting to feel that pain again. Those people are usually the type who start wars, they are afraid and lonely but put up a tough front so they won't get hurt.'

The class stared at their fellow classmate in awe. With their attention directed at Tsuna and the brown haired boy looking away, blushing from the attention, no one noticed the scowl etched on their usually cheerful teacher's face.

Hmph, who does he think he is, pretending to know everything the teacher thought.

Outside the classroom, the black and orange clad arcabaleno smirked at his student's words before entering the classroom.

'Excuse me Byakuran-san, if it's not too much trouble I need to speak to Tsuna for a few moments.'

'Not at all Reborn-san.' The teacher managed to grit out. He was still annoyed over the boy's speech.

The arcabaleno turned to Tsuna with a mischievous smile and gestured him out.

Tsuna gathered his stuff under the watchful eyes of his classmates with confusion. What could be so important that Reborn had to take him out of class.

'Follow me Dame Tsuna.' Reborn smirked when the teen pouted at his nickname. When they reached the teacher's office Tsuna slumped into the spinny chair and yawned.

'Dame Tsuna!'

'HAI?!' he jumped up with a start.

'I have some important news regarding the movement of the Millefiore Family and your own Vongola Famiglia.'

Tsuna noticed the tense atmosphere and new this was a serious matter.

'What's happening?'

'Well you may not have realised it but Millefiore have already infiltrated this school.'

'WHAT? How?'

Reborn shook his head at the boy. He was so naïve sometimes it was funny.

'Your history teacher, Byakuran happens to be the leader of Millefiore. As for why he's here on his own with out protection, I haven't got that completely figured out yet. Anyway, what's more important is the 10th Vongola Famiglia. We need to round them up.'

'Round who up? I haven't found anyone yet!' Tsuna asked in shock. Who was he supposed to ask to do such a horrible job?

'Don't worry Dame Tsuna. Meet on the roof at 9 o'clock this evening and I will introduce you to your new family.'

Tsuna left the office with a frown. How could Reborn have found his new family when Tsuna didn't even know one person for the job?

**I'm sorry this is so late but I've just recently finished important exams. Hope it's an okay chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer and more interesting. Might have some Kyo-Tsu time mixed in there between he Family mess :D Don't forget to vote for your favourite pair for Mukuro on the poll on my page **** Thanks for reading.**


	14. The Famiglia and Tsuna's Choice

**This is going to sound really bad but I completely forgot about this story until I got an e-mail saying I had a review so I am extremely sorry and you're all probably angry for the wait but I hope you enjoy it. I'm on holidays now so hopefully it will be easier to write more.**

Tsuna raced down the halls, sweat dripping down his face as he ran for the rooftop. He had fallen asleep and it was now five past nine. He was late for the meeting with his Famiglia. As he ran his brow's furrowed in thought about who could be part of this group. He reached the door and burst through as he bent over to grab his knees and pant heavily. Tsuna blushed furiously when he stood to see a number of his classmates stood in a line but also very confused as to why they were here. A light gleamed out of the corner of his eye and he glanced puzzled at the rings his friends now had on their fingers.

"Dame Tsuna, you're late!" Reborn exclaimed as he appeared behind the boy.

"What's going on Reborn? Why are my friends here?"

"Well Tsuna," Reborn smirked, "these are your new Famiglia."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna shouted, shock written all over his face, "you can't involve them in this!"

"Tsuna, you're friends are the ones who chose this, not me. They could have said no but they chose to stand by you."

"Yeah, we want to help in any way we can." Yamamoto smiled.

"I've sworn to protect you Judaime!" Hayato yelled.

Reborn tilted his hat to cover the small smile his face held as Tsuna's companions exclaimed their reasons for being here. He walked up beside Tsuna.

'"I will now introduce you to your Famiglia and their positions formally, although there is two missing they should be here any moment." He grinned.

"Gokudera Hayato, the Storm Guardian," he walked in front of them, his fedora pointed towards the floor, "Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain Guardian."

Yamamoto grinned largely showing off his shiny whites and saluted to Tsuna as Reborn walked on.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun Guardian and Lambo, the Lightning Guardian." Reborn turned towards the door where surprisingly Mukuro was lounging on the ledge, a smirk etched into his flawless face and Kyoya leaned his side against the door, eyes calculating and cold until they landed on Tsuna, a soft smile appearing and shocking the members present.

"And finally Rokudo Mukuro, the Mist Guardian and Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud Guardian."

Tsuna looked around with shocked and wide eyes. They would really do this for him, knowing the dangers?

"Why?" he asked, his eyes glittering with unshed tears, "why would you do this for me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Yamamoto answered, his grin threatening to split his face, "we're you're friends!" Hayato finished.

Tsuna looked at all their faces, raw emotion present and he let slip a tear of happiness as he smiled and rushed a hug at them, the two at the door smiling tenderly at the teen.

They talked and chatted for a while, Reborn long gone, before the boys left to head for bed leaving Tsuna alone on the roof with two of the school's badasses.

Tsuna walked over to them as Mukuro jumped down from the roof, a small smile on his face, his eyes shimmering with joy. He hugged Mukuro first, the feeling of being protected by and older brother washing over him before he turned to Kyoya and gripped him tight a slight blush covering his cheeks as he buried his head in Kyoya's chest.

"So you've made your choice then Tsu-kun?" Mukuro whispered, pain evident in his eyes, a smile trying and failing to be conjured on his face.

"I'm sorry Mukuro, I love you but more like a brother and this is probably really selfish of me but can we still be friends, because I don't think I'd be able to stand not having you around." He sobbed.

Mukuro turned towards the door a tear unwillingly slipping down his cheek and he smiled gently as he walked purposely towards the door.

"Of course Tsu-kun, I wouldn't either.

Kyoya held Tsuna close to his chest as he wept loudly, his tears soaked his shirt, and whispered sweet nothings in his hair.

**I realise I haven't really wrote anything about Ryohei or Lambo in this story yet so I will be doing flashbacks to them in one of the upcoming chapters about how they were introduced into Tsuna's life. Please vote on my page for who you want Mukuro to be with, currently Byakuran is in the lead, Basil and Chrome tying second and Fon coming in third **


	15. Kyoya's Promise

Tsuna woke up the next morning in a mound of silk sheets. He yawned and settled further into the mountain when his eyes snapped open with realisation. This wasn't his bed. His body shot forward with shock, his eyes searching the room frantically until they landed on the sleeping disciplinary head in the chair adjacent to the bed. Then he remembered, Kyoya had carried him back to his room, bridal style, because of the wave of emotions that washed over him making him unable to do anything but sob into the boy's chest. He felt completely embarrassed.

Tsuna rose from the bed blushing at the large shirt that must have been belonged to Kyoya, floating around the bottom of his thighs. He glanced at the sleeping form before tip toeing across the enormous room to the door. He was just about to slide open the door when a large hand slammed above his head, shutting the door. The other hand gripped his hands and turned his body so he was placed flush against the door with his hands above his head. He came face to face with steel grey eyes that were smirking down at him.

"Where do you think you're going Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya asked, his voice deep and slightly husky at the sight of Tsuna wearing his clothes.

His eyes travelled from the exposed neck, down the lithe body to the creamy legs that were obscured from his view by the baggy t-shirt. His eyes travelled upward until he was met with a flushed face and eyes that were lowered to the side, tugging his lip in his mouth.

"Um, w-well we have school today; I was going to get ready." Tsuna explained, tightening his legs against the look Kyoya was giving him.

"Really?" Kyoya inquired as he reached up and travelled his finger down the neck presented in front him, pleased with the gasp and shiver escaping the boy before him.

"Mmmfh!" Tsuna muffled out trying to hold back his moans as Kyoya's fingers were replaced with his tongue. He gripped Kyoya's shoulders and extended his neck to the side to allow Kyoya more room, his legs already quivering from such simple pleasure.

Kyoya continued his actions, suckling and biting Tsuna's skin, leaving possessive marks that could be seen by anyone. He seized those creamy thighs he was inspecting earlier and wrapped them around his waist, pushing Tsuna further up the door as he let out a groan. His hands moved to the boy's hips and gripped them tightly as he pulled Tsuna flush against him.

Tsuna let out a cry of pleasure as he was pulled against Kyoya, his now sensitive cock aligned with the others through their clothing. He rocked against the body in front of him, clutching to him desperately as waves of pleasure rolled over him. He was panting for air, his skin covered in a sheet of sweat as his eyes clashed with Kyoya's lust filled eyes. And then they were kissing frantically, as if they had never experienced it before. Tsuna allowed Kyoya to completely dominate him, not even putting up a fight as the other practically devoured him with his hot wet mouth.

"Kyoya-aah!" Tsuna shouted as the other thrust against him furiously. He felt so good and didn't want it to end but he was getting so close to coming and guessed the other was too judging by the hardness he felt.

"Tsunayoshi," Kyoya whispered hotly in his ear, mouthing it as he talked, "come for me."

Tsuna came, his seed spurting out, coating the inside of his boxers. He couldn't have cared less as he screamed out in bliss. His thighs shook as he came down from his high and stood in front of Kyoya. He was about to look up at him when he noticed the hard length still tented in Kyoya's trousers.

"You didn't come." Tsuna stated as he blushed an angry red at the tent.

"It doesn't matt-" Kyoya was cut off when he felt Tsuna's hand gripping him through his trousers. His breath left him as the hand squeezed experimentally. He was captivated by the look of total curiosity and enjoyment Tsuna held on his not so innocent face.

Tsuna looked up at Kyoya for approval of what he was about to do.

Kyoya nodded and walked back to sit at the edge of the bed, a light hint of pink tinting his cheeks that he refused to acknowledge.

Tsuna walked forward, a bit nervous at what he was about to do but also excited at the thought of being able to touch Kyoya there. He knelt between Kyoya's spread legs, his eyes darkening with need as he reached to free what was hiding obviously beneath the trousers. He unbuttoned and pulled down the zip, dragging the pants down so they were around his ankles.

Tsuna leaned up, grabbed the boxers and pulled them down revealing the cock that now stood proudly between the pale thighs, leaking at the tip. Tsuna swallowed an image of that buried inside him popping into his head without permission and he blushed so much it worried Kyoya who cleared his throat.

"Tsunayoshi, you don't have to do this if you're not ready." Kyoya claimed, not realising that was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. He moaned out in shock when Tsuna grabbed the length before him and nuzzled his nose against it, his tongue peeking out to take a swipe from the base to the head.

"I definitely want to do this." Tsuna moaned as he licked the cock like an ice-cream and sucked it like a lollipop. His mouth surrounded the head and he sucked, a bitter but addictive taste filling his mouth.

Kyoya's hands gripped Tsuna's hair as he bent over him, pleasure shooting through every nerve in his body. He panted for air as Tsuna continued to suck and lick, almost like he was savouring the taste of him.

Tsuna bobbed his head up and down as he tried to fit the whole length in his mouth. He had finally reached the base and deep throated Kyoya when the boy above him tensed and let out the most erotic sound Tsuna had ever heard as he came deep within Tsuna's throat. He could only swallow what he was given with fever.

Tsuna finally pulled his head back when all of Kyoya's essence had disappeared and was roughly pulled up into a searing hot kiss that left him panting.

Kyoya didn't care if he could taste himself, he needed Tsuna. He was about dive in and dominate the boy completely when a large banging was heard from the door. The two stood up in shock, they had forgotten they were in school.

"JUDAIME?" Hayato shouted angrily, "Judaime are you in there? You fucking bastard Hibari you better not have done anything to him!"

The banging continued as Tsuna and Kyoya exchanged looks. Tsuna blushed for the nth time that day and answered his loud friend.

"Yes, sorry I'm coming."

Tsuna turned to leave when he was pulled back against a warm chest. Kyoya leaned down to murmur in Tsuna's ear.

"This will be continued Tsunayoshi. I'll make it so you won't be able to move for a week from experiencing so much pleasure." Kyoya promised as he tugged Tsuna's earlobe in his mouth before moving away from the trembling boy.

Tsuna's eyes were lowered with anticipation, he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning at the images those words conjured. Tsuna trudged towards the door wanting to see Kyoya's promise through right now but he knew Hayato would break the door down if he didn't leave now.

As Tsuna closed the door behind him preventing Hayato and Yamamoto, who happened to be there as well, he blushed once again realising he was still wearing Kyoya's shirt. The look of alarm on Hayato's face forced him to take down the hall before his friend screamed the building down.

**I'm surprised I was able to make this chapter longer and I actually think this is the best writing I've done in this story so far **** Hope you guys liked it. I'm going to leave the poll for Mukuro's new love open until the next chapter probably and then it will be decided. Thank you for reading **


	16. A New Clarity for Hayato

**Okay this chapter is going to mainly be about Yamamoto and Hayato's relationship **

Hayato stormed down the hall after his leader, his cheeks tinged pink from imagining what Kyoya and Tsuna were up to, to give Tsuna that after sex look. He sneaked a glance back to the tall boy behind him whose usual grin was gone and instead a slight frown etched on his face. Hayato's eyebrows drew down confusedly as he wondered what was wrong with him. Before he inquired Yamamoto on what was wrong he hesitated in his steps, what does he care what's wrong with the baseball idiot. That slight hesitation his steps caused Yamamoto to come crashing into the bomber who was in his own world. They landed sprawled on the floor Yamamoto conveniently placed between Hayato's legs, their bodies pressed flush together as Yamamoto's warm breath tickled Hayato's neck.

Yamamoto lifted his head, puzzled at what happened, to come face to face with wide shining leafy eyes. His gazed dropped down to the slightly parted lips, their shape plump and biteable. Yamamoto automatically leaned closer until their lips were a breaths part away when he coughed and stood up abruptly.

Hayato swallowed his breath leaving him in shallow gasps. He stood and turned away from the other and continued down the hall as if nothing happened, trying not to acknowledge the fact that he was hurt by Yamamoto pulling away from him. Why should he be hurt over nothing. Another thing he pushed to the back of his mind was how much he wanted to attack the other's lips into a fierce battle of lust.

The two teenagers arrived at their room to find it surprisingly empty with a note on their roommate's bed. Hayato picked it up and read out loud.

_Went to class, will explain everything later, sorry – Tsuna._

"He must have been in a rush to get to class so quick." Yamamoto stated as he strolled over and landed on his bed with a plop, a strip of tan skin exposed by his movements that Hayato pretended not to notice.

"Why are you lying down idiot? We have class!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Maa Maa Hayato, class has already started, if we turn up now in the middle of the lesson we'll just get detention."

Hayato's mouth shut at that, he didn't particularly want to spend his evening stuck with one of the teachers but what was he supposed to do, stay with the idiot?

"Hmph!" he exclaimed as he stormed over and sat down on his bed which was of course opposite to Yamamoto's bed who he noticed had that slight frown on his face that no one would usually notice.

They sat in silence for about 10 minutes before Hayato snapped, he couldn't take this brooding roommate of his.

"What is your problem? You've been acting strange since we came back from that bastard's room and it's pissing me off!" Hayato practically shouted out, his arms crossed the front of his huffing chest.

Yamamoto looked up in shock, surprised that Hayato could tell there was something bothering him. He relaxed his face back into the contemplative frown he had took to wearing and decided to ask the boy a question that bothered him since he first met the other.

"Hayato do," Yamamoto coughed, "do you like Tsuna?"

"Of course I like Tsuna, he was the first person to ever be nice to me and how could you not like Tsuna?"

"No I mean," Yamamoto stared off to the side, "like-like Tsuna, not in a friendly way in a," Yamamoto looked right at Hayato with such intense eyes he blushed a little, "sexual way."

Hayato swallowed any saliva in his mouth to moisten his very dry throat, his eyelids lowered slightly as Yamamoto continued to bore his stare right through him. Too caught up in the looks sent his way he forgot what Yamamoto had asked him.

"W-what?" he asked, his voice cracking with tension and he didn't know why.

Yamamoto stood from the bed and walked gracefully with determination over to Hayato, who was crawling backwards up his bed until his back hit the headboard. He gulped again, this time for air for his heavily beating heart.

"I said," Yamamoto said in the huskiest voice as he knelt on the bed between Hayato's legs once again, "do you like Tsuna," he leaned over to place his hands on the headboard, either side of his head and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "_sexually._"

Hayato moaned out before he realised it was happening. He was confused as to how this situation came about but couldn't concentrate with the teen before him panting in his ear. He tried his answer best as he could.

"I-I," Yamamoto lifted his head to gaze intensely at those emerald green eyes, his face drawing closer by he second, "I don't-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when curvaceous lips crashed down hungrily with his. Hayato's response was immediate, he didn't care it was going against everything he said about the idiot since day one. His hands slid up the chest before him before reaching around to clutch the inky locks through his fingers, pulling the boy closer as they devoured each other.

Yamamoto licked and nipped at the plump lips he'd been examining earlier which parted slightly to accommodate the actions Yamamoto was giving them. He thrust his tongue through the hot cavern, tracing every inch of the mouth and finally brushing his tongue against the others before they tangled against each other in a passionate battle.

Hayato was burning with a heat and need he didn't know he had. He pushed the teen down backwards until he was lying flat against the bed and sat so he was straddling the other's stomach not breaking their lip embrace once.

Yamamoto slipped his hands up Hayato's shirt, the skin hot beneath his wandering fingers. Finally in need of air Hayato pulled back, his face flushed and a trail of saliva connecting their lips. They both panted for air, looking at each other with a need they knew they weren't yet ready to explore.

"Of course I don't like Judaime like that you idiot!" Hayato murmured, turning his head to the side trying to hide the blood rushing once again to his face. Yamamoto laughed, the rumble of his chest shaking Hayato who was still perched on his stomach.

"Don't laugh at me!" Hayato exclaimed as he hit Yamamoto lightly, a small smile forming on his face.

**So what you guys think? Was it good? Okay so in relation to my Mukuro poll, for a while it's been in a three way tie between Byakuran, Basil and Fon so I made a new poll with just them three and will leave it there for about a week and the winner of it will end up with Mukuro. Thank you for reading, reviews would be much appreciated **


End file.
